Darkness Within
by Mo0nlightchild
Summary: Seraphina and Jonathan are twins with powers that are beyond what anyone can imagine. They escape from a man who claims is their Father in Romania and go over the pond to Colorado. They arrive to Crested Butte and pose as high schoolers whos parents have passed. But life begins to throw surprises their way. Will they accept what is revealed? Will their captor find them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys! so I'm tryin something new... its supernatural based I'll still use Cassandra's characters except they all have a twist... dun dun dunnnnnnn lmao Hope y'all will love it... or at least like it... okay love ya mwah**

* * *

My name is Seraphina Morgenstern and this is my twin brother Jonathan Morgenstern. We're 16 years old and we currently live in Romania. We have been held hostage by a man who claims is our father for the past 13 years. We have no clue who our mother is nor do we desire to look for her. She's safer away fro us.. from Him. Father says she ran off with some bloke over the pond but we are unsure. We have been experimented on and given tests after test because we are different from the others. We're not human but to define our species is hard for we hold all power.. He wishes to use us as weapons but we refuse. We cannot allow him to discover our full potential so we escaped and now we run. This is our story.

* * *

*Pop* *Pop* *Pop*

Guns are being fired. Dogs are barking and tracking. Men are shouting and following. Darkness is around us. Tree limbs are slapping our exposed skin. Leaves are getting trapped in our hair. The cold crisp air is burning our lungs and chilling our bones to numbness. We've been running for hours not really sure which way we are heading. I feel as if I'm going to pass out from lack of oxygen, I can feel myself slowing down but I continue to push myself harder but I can feel my energy weakening. I feel myself slowing down despite my efforts. Jonathan begins to panic and starts to yell.

"NO Seraphina you must keep going! We can't let them take us back to Him! Run faster! push yourself!" he yells. I love him and all but holy shit i'm going to die..

"Can't... no...air..." I wheeze out to him hoping he heard me but of course he did. He switches to telepathy and continues the conversation to preserve energy from speaking aloud. For which I am grateful because speaking is not something that I can do anymore.

**_You must keep running sister. For we cannot allow these fools to capture us and take us back to that vile man. Do you want to continue to be his experiment? Do you want to continue to be pricked and probed and given test after test?! _**

_No brother I do not. I will not go back to that life. To being a slave. _

**_THEN YOU RUN AND YOU KEEP RUNNING BECAUSE THE DEVIL IS CHASING YOU TONIGHT._**

After that I find another burst of adrenaline and I burst forward and we take off through the night with no destination in mind. Disappearing like we never existed before..

* * *

** 8 months later**

We've been moving for 8 months never staying anywhere for more then a week. Enough time to rest and change attire. Somewhere along the way we changed our appearances. Jonathan went from pure white hair to pure black, his eyes went from emerald green to a light brown and he has a beard now and has physically changed as well. He's more athletic built and his face is chiseled. I guess to most girls he's what they call a "hottie" He resembles that reckless brother off that american vampire tv show.. what was his name? Salvatore... David? Derrick?... Ohhh Damon Salvatore that's it. Yeah the baby weight all burned off the both of us ever since we took off. I guess running for 8 months across states does that to you.

Where as I went from flaming reddish/orange hair to a deep burgundy because black is too plain for me. I have also thinned out and lost the baby weight. I guess with all the drugs out of our system from the countless experiments we went through our bodies have finally transformed into what we were supposed to look like months ago. I have boobs and hips and an ass. I have a runners body but I'm still short as hell. 5 feet tall which isn't much in life and I'm still salty about that. Jons fuckin 6'2" how is that fair! Jags.. My skin is still a pale white and my eyes are doe like and emerald green, but with my contacts they're now hazel. I wear make up that transforms my face some that if I were to be photographed you wouldn't tell it was me at all.

We're currently in London at the airport. To where I have no clue Brother dearest won't tell me. We have a small fortune from when we ran away. Father carried nothing but gold coins so we each filled 2 pouches and that is what has been getting us by. So far we haven't ran into troubles. Jon returns from purchasing our tickets and quickly hands me mine. I glance at it not knowing exactly what it is I am looking at. We've never flown before let alone know what a plane ticket is. Its nothing but confusing terms and letters with numbers. I look away as the lady begins to speak.

"Attention all passengers! Flight 2697 London City to Gunnison - Crested Butte Regional Airport is now boarding if you can please make your way to the gate we will try to get you boarded quickly."

I look over at Jonathan and telepathically speak to him.

_Where in the hell are we going Brother?_

**_Over the pond... We're going to Crested Butte, Colorado. _**

_What the hell is a Crested Butte?_

**_A place we will not be found... _**

I gave him an unamused look and walked ahead. I don't know what to expect from the states but at least we will be far enough away from Him. We board the plane and I lean my head on his shoulder as he wraps an arm around me.

"To a safer life little sister. Know that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I love you" He kisses my head as I snuggle closer into his side.

"To a safer life Brother and I will protect you with my life. I love you as well"

After our declarations and promises to one another the plane takes off and we head towards the unknown to a future we cannot predict...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N HEY GUYS! I'M RUNNING ON 2 POTS OF COFFEE RIGHT NOW AND I FEEL LIKE I'M ON A ROLL WITH THIS STORY! Ok jitteriness aside I'm fine I swear lmao. I hope you liked the first chapter.. I know it didn't really give much away but that's ok I promise not to be boring. Okay so Seraphina is Clary I just love that name more. This story will still be supernatural based but not like the book. I really hope you like it. Okay now on wards my good fellows!... I dunno just go with it... hehehe love y'all mwah!**

* * *

**Seraphina's POV**

I wake up sometime later not really understanding my surroundings. It's sunny and vibrant and the air is crisp. What the hell is this? I look around and realize i'm not on the plane anymore but in a cab? When the hell did that happen? I look over and see Jon conversing with someone on... a phone? What the fuck?! Jon winces and looks over at me with hard eyes. Oops.. guess I screeched into his mind but I mean what the hell he's literally conversing through a tracking device! I glare at him while raising an eyebrow. Clearly giving him the "what the fuck is going on" look.

_**You've been out for almost 2 days now. Why didn't you tell me your energy was dangerously low! Seraphina Adele Morgenstern if you do not start taking care of yourself I will punish you do you understand me? If you ever...**_

I stare at him in disbelief. 2 DAYS? I didn't feel like my energy was depleted. I continue to do an internal check while he continues to nag like a mother hen. He may be 5 minutes older but this shit is annoying.

"Enough" I say calmly but forcefully. He shuts up immediately and awaits for my answers. "I did not know I was dangerously depleted. I did not feel as if I needed to recharge. Do not come after me for something I am still unsure of how to control or check on. We are still learning Brother. Give it time we will work this out. Now would you care to fill me in on what I have missed? Or am I to follow you to our next stop blindly?"

He sighs long and hard before finally looking at me and simply says, "When we get to our house I will explain everything for now just take it our surroundings. This is our home." I stare at him wide eyed and turn back to the window. Everything was just so vibrant... Its Autumn now I suppose the colors are so beautiful. Oranges, reds, yellows, browns, and greens. I'm in love with this place already. The buildings look like those towns you see in pictures or puzzles. It's so unreal. Brick buildings and log houses, wooden bridges over rivers and the woods surrounding the town its all so beautiful.

"This place is adorable. How did you find it?"

"Nevermind that just know this place is safe and we will not be found. But make no mistake we are not to let our guards down. It doesn't mean we cannot be found. Now lets get out and meet Mr. Lightwood for the keys to our new home." With that he dismissed my question and got out the car. I mentally slapped him for the rudeness and chuckled as he winced. He spun around and just stared at him bewildered.

"You were raised with manners dear Brother. Where are they?" I ask as I stay seated in the cab. The cab driver just shakes his head and chuckles. No doubt finding myself amusing and this whole situation. My brother swiftly apologizes and scrolls over to my side of the car. He then opens my door and holds a hand out to assist my exit. We then go to the trunk and Jonathan grabs our bags since we each only have one and we proceed to the building. It's a gorgeous house. It a gorgeous tan log house with red trimmings. surrounded by trees and open fields. We're about 20 minutes from town and its perfect. The barn in the back looks promising and there seems to be a guest house as well. I instantly fell in love but of course I do not show it. I remain impassive and continue walking up the stairs to the door. I notice a burly man standing there waiting for us. His face seems friendly and his eyes are a deep blue like the ocean. His hair is black as midnight and he has a beard the same color but its beautifully trimmed. He has a dark blue wool coat on and a sweater. I guess it is a little chilly but it does not bother me. We reach the door and he and Jon shake hands.

"Ah you must be Jonathan Fray and Clarissa Fray." He says with a deep rough like voice, "Hello it's lovely to meet you. My names Robert Lightwood. Please come in and take a look around before we get to the legal side of things." I stare at him for a split second longer and walk inside.

_Clarissa Fray? _

**_A precaution my dear sister. I shall still call you Seraphina while at home but in school you shall be called Clarissa. _**

_Jonathan?_

**_Yes sister?_**

_What the hell is a school?_

Before he could answer Mr. Lightwood spoke about the house, "Well this place has 5 bedrooms and 4 baths. A barn and an outhouse fully equipped out back. Property all around you and a wrap around porch. You have everything you need at a place like this. It's not to far outside of town so you're not really secluded but you are enough from any prying neighbors. We rarely have any bear sightings or wolves or any other wildlife. They tend to keep to themselves out there."

"It's a beautiful home. How long has it been on the market for?" Jonathan asks.

"Oh not long actually coming up to about a month now."

"Where are -"

I cut Jonathan off and said "We'll take it"

"Really? Don't you want to know the price?"

"Well yes so we know how much to pay you?" I said stupidly.

"Well of course.." He hesitates and opens his brief case on the table and pulls out paperwork after paperwork, "Okay well now here is the legal documents. You both must sign and initial where each tab is. The price will be at the very end of the packet." We both proceed with signing our new names and when we get to the end my eyes widen slightly but not enough for Mr. Lightwood to notice. Jonathan doesn't even bat an eye.

"1,000,000?" He says calmly.

Mr. Lightwood tenses up and replies, "Yes will that be an issue?" He stares at Jonathan and then myself scrutinizing us as if we have just wasted his time.

"Yes we have it. When shall it be paid and how?" Jonathan says bored as if he couldn't wait for the man to leave our presence.

"You may come to the bank tomorrow and we will establish payment then. I just needed signatures and everything else out of the way today so its not a prolonged tomorrow. If I may ask.. How did you acquire such money? You look barely old enough to be on your own."

"Our parents passed away not to long ago and left us everything in their will. We liquidated everything and took the money and moved here to the states." Jonathan answers briefly. His tone not leaving room for further discussion. Robert seems to understand this and nods.

"I am sorry for your loss. Now we can meet at the local bank in the middle of town next to the Courthouse and get everything squared away. What time will be best for you?"

"Lets say 9am? We would like to do some shopping afterwards before it gets to late." he replies. I look at him and nod my head in agreement.

"Fantastic. See you both there tomorrow at 9am. Don't forget your 2 forms of identification and financial paperwork. Have a good night" With that Mr. Lightwood leaves and Jonathan and I sit at the table and just take it all in.

"Okay why did my name have to change but yours did not?" I accuse.

"Because _Clarissa _dear sister not many people are named Seraphina whereas Jonathan is quite popular. So your name had to be changed along with our last names. I already have birth certificates, ID cards, and Drivers Licenses produced with our new identities." He responds

"And when did you have time to do all this?"

"While you were sleeping of course. I waste no time" He replies smugly.

"Awe did you want a gold star for your achievements Jonny boy" I smirk at him as he cringes at his nickname.

"Yuck. Do not abbreviate my name Seraphina. Its God awful. I am simply stating that if you hadn't depleted yourself you would have been able to participate alongside me. Don't do it again and you won't miss out."

"Okay Brother I apologize. Now would you care to explain to me what the bloody hell is a _School_?" I question, "And why are we going to this place?"

"A school is a designated building where children go to learn their studies with qualifies professors in different academics. We will be attending as what they call Sophomores since we are only 16 and this is apparently the Human thing to do. We must blend in as much as we possible can. Now tomorrow is a Friday and we have to meet Mr. Lightwood at the bank and then acquire vehicles to get us around and clothes and items for this place. We have the funds to do as we please. We also must grab you a phone so you can communicate with me from a distance without drawing attention to our telepathic communications and our powers. Go to bed and rest now little sister and do not worry about school. I hear it is quite a delight." he says with a smile.

I simply stare at him in disbelief. I shake my head dumbly and get up and walk to a room with a bed. I discard my clothes leaving myself in an undershirt and underwear and climb into bed. I pass out as soon as my head hits the pillow. My last thought before succumbing to the darkness is what this "School" will be like for Jonathan and I.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello my lovelies I am so sorry I haven't been on here. Lots have happened in my life and I will try to make it on here sooner. I have 2 jobs now and I met someone and he's kinda amazing... ok not kinda he really is 100% amazing 3 okay enough lovey shit on to Darkness within! Mwah!

* * *

**Seraphina's POV**

**_Sister it is time to wake up now. We must be ready to leave within the hour. _**

Slowly I leave the darkness and raise my eyelids. My eyes are instantly assaulted by the blinding bright light coming in to my room. I squint at my intruder and realize we have no curtains in this house.

**_Brother_**

**_Yes sister _**

**_We must shop for curtains after the bank. I do not appreciate being assaulted by the sun at first blink. _**

**_Yes Sister as you wish _**

I can hear his amusement and mentally slap him and hear his yelp. I smile to myself and swing out of bed and head to the shower. After 30 minutes I am dressed and ready to go. I am wearing a flowy maroon long lace sleeve blouse and black leggings with black booties. I then just put eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss on and I wear my jewelry, earrings, rings, and necklace, that help to contain my powers. The gems on them consist of a Red Pyrope Garnet and its a lovely dark red almost like a dark blood color. Once satisfied with my outfit I walk out to meet my brother.

I see him in the kitchen and chuckle at his outfit. He's wearing a little to tight black slacks and a black button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black and silver tie. He has on black dress shoes and is wearing his Onyx jeweled earrings and rings that help to settle his powers as well. He hears my chuckles and turns to glare at me.

"And exactly what are you chuckling at my dear Sister?" He states slowly.

"You look like a gothic prepubescent Vampire getting allowed to dress himself for once. Where's your color my dear Brother." I chuckle.

"You're one to talk seeing as you only wear Red and black."

"Awe but at least I wear two colors and not one."

"My tie has silver. So there two colors."

"Eh -"

"Enough we will be late and our ride has just arrived"

I smirk at him before turning and walking to the front door. Sure enough a taxi is pulling up on our driveway. But the window on the door is not large enough for him to have seen it coming? So how did he know?

"Apparently I can sense and slightly here at a certain distance where things are." He states calmly. I nod and we both proceed to walk out the door and to the Taxi. The driver is out and opening the door before I reach it. I smile and look up and realize it's the same driver from the previous night.

"Ah look dear Brother now here is a gentleman who has manners without reminders. Thank you sir...?" I inquire for his name.

"Luke Garroway miss and you're welcome. Now hurry in it is a bit chilly today and you have no coat my wife would have my hind right now if I kept you out any longer."

Thank you Mr. Garroway" I reply softly and enter the cab. Once Jonathan and Mr. Garroway enter the cab we proceed towards town.

"We need to go to the bank next to the courthouse. You know which one that is yes?" Jonathan asks.

"Yes Sir. There's only one bank in this town. Just as there's only one courthouse, jail, library.."

"There's a library?" I ask intrigued. My brother shoots me a quizzical look but I ignore him. I love to read and haven't seen a library since we escaped.

"Ah a book lover? Yes we have one quite large too. Four stories high with thousands of books." Luke says with a smile, "My wife loves to read as well and volunteers her time to help out there too. They may be hiring if you're looking for a job. Just tell them Luke sent ya and it may help."

I smile and give him my gratitude and turn to the window. He and Jonathan continue to have small talk about the town and its people. I ignore them and observe the view. Endless green lands and hills covered with trees. The grass sways with the wind and you can see the suns reflection move through the grass and the small flower patches bloom vibrantly along the fields as well. In the distance you can see little animals that are fluffy jump around.

"What are those animals in the distance called?" I ask before realizing I said it out loud. I cringe slightly and apologize to Brother instantly telepathically.

"Oh the bunnies?" Luke says curiously.

"Oh yes.. bunnies... I just couldn't see that far silly me. " I state giggling.

Hmmmm bunnies... Yes it fits the furry creatures. They're cute. I like them I want one.

_**We do not keep creatures for our own enjoyment. We may care for them in their environment but not locked up in a cage or home like us. **_

_**Of course Brother I merely meant I wanted them closer to our home so I may enjoy the view closer. **_

_**Then we shall go to the library later and read on what to do to our yard to let them feel welcomed Sister. **_

_**Thank you Brother.**_

"Okay guys we're here. Miss hold on I'll grab your door." Luke states happily. He got out the cab quickly and came to my door to open it. I smiled at him and accepted his hand to help me out. As soon as my hand touched his I was given this feeling of...dog? I stared at his eyes and noticed how they slightly resemble a dogs. I shook my head and thanked him and walked to my brother by the steps.

"Oh if you need a ride give me a call I'll be driving around town." Luke said and handed Jonathan a card and waved to us and got in his car and left.

"Alright Sister we must go in now. We were not raised to not be punctual. We are not heathens."

"Let go then Brother."

We made our way to the doors and before we walked in Jonathan stopped me and said, "Remember you are Clarissa Fray and I am Jonathan Fray our parents are dead and we liquidated everything."

I nod and we straightened our shoulders and Jonathan held the doors open and we proceed inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys sorry about that last chapter. I literally am thinking up the story as I go. Hopefully it wasn't terrible. Anyhoo on with the story! Mwah**

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

"Ah good morning Mr. and Miss Fray. Right on time. I have the papers all drawn up and ready here for you both to sign." Mr. Lightwood said.

"Thank you Sir. We want to get through this as quickly as we can. We'd like to get some shopping done before school starts." I stated with little interest.

Mr. Lightwood cleared his throat and nodded. He extended his arm towards the chairs and the desk while they got to signing. It took no more than 3 hours and before they knew it it was noon and the only thing left was payment.

"Did you guys want to create an account here at Crested Butte Bank?"

"I think it would be wise if we do." Seraphina claimed. I looked at my sister and raised an eyebrow in question to her response.

**What do you think Brother? Place half our money into savings? Hide the other half somewhere on our new property?**

**Yes Sister I think that is an excellent idea. We must blend in. But I think we should open it under my name only seeing as Clarissa isn't really a well known name. **

**No Brother I think that's exactly why we should open it under mine. He will be searching for Jonathan or Seraphina names. Not Clarissa. **

I stayed quiet contemplating all the positives and negatives that would come from opening it under her new name.

**Alright Sister. I conquer with your reasoning. **

"Yes we will like to open the account under my name Mr. Lightwood." Seraphina replied.

"Good good if you come right this way my wife would be more then willing to set you up and we will just charge the account for the house payment." He replied happily.

We walked over to the counter and are greeted by a taller slender lady with dark eyes and dark midnight hair. She has fair skin and full rosy lips. She was dressed very professionally but still fashionable. She had a kind smile that reached her eyes and as she stared at us a little longer I could see confusion slowly start to creep in. Before she could fully try to think I jump in with questions.

"Hello my name is Jonathan Fray and this is my sister Clarissa Fray and we would like to make an account and deposit our money."

"Wonderful! Okay here are some papers I will need to have the account holder fill out. All basic questions before we continue."

I nod to my sister after looking it over. They were basic questions name, address, social security number, etc. As she's filling it out I turn back to the teller.

"Mrs. Lightwood is it?"

"Yes sir my husband is the real estate worker that y'all were just talking to. We've been here for quite sometime now and just love this town. Y'all are new I just knew it when everyone came walking in. Oh goodness you two seem to be around the same age as my two oldest, Isabelle and Alec. I'm sure you'll meet them soon being that this town ain't really that big and all."

"I'm finished with the paperwork Ma'am" Seraphina piped in.

"Oh thank you dear... Oh Clarissa what a lovely name. Okay let me look it over really quickly before we proceed."

We both nod and just wait.

**She looked at us like she was trying to place us. Almost as if we reminded her of someone?**

**I know Sister its why we must be more careful. Maybe we need to change our appearance just a little more?**

**What did you have in mind Brother. Change of hair color? Length? I can't make myself grow any taller.**

**I know Sister and yes I'm thinking skin color be a little darker and shorter length in hair the color should be fine for now. Maybe we should dull your eyes more. The green is way too bright for you. Mine are brown so it does not matter.**

**What if I darken them like this **Brother**? **

I turned to her and her eyes are now a deeper emerald green with gold flecks. They're different from the spring emerald they were before and the gold flecks are a nice touch. I nod in approval and also took notice that her skin is a shade or two darker. She's still pale but not ghostly. I smiled and turned back to Mrs. Lightwood as she finished up with her signatures from the paperwork.

"Okay now we can proceed. How much would you like to deposit into the account and how would you be doing it cash, check, or credit?" She asks politely.

"Cash and we took the liberty of placing them in groups to help count." Clarissa states softly as she places her two brief cases on the counter and I place my four. Mrs. Lightwood's eyes opened so large I was afraid they were going to fall out.

"Is this okay? or should we return with something else?" I asked curiously.

"N-n-no no dear this is f-f-fine." She stutters out obviously flustered. She opened up the brief cases and set them side by side. Rows and rows of gold coins lay next to one another. Each spot could fit 10 coins and there were 10 columns and 4 rows in each brief case. So each brief case held 400 coins each. The light reflected off the coins and illuminated her face yellow. I could see Seraphina's hands start to twitch knowing she wanted to paint this scene she is seeing. I quickly flick her telepathically and she flinches slightly and glares at me.

"Oh my. That's a lot of money there. How did y'all get this much?" She asks curiously.

"After our parents died we liquidated everything and where we come from they still use gold coins so that is how."

"Oh I'm so sorry dearies but yes this is fine. If you two would like to leave and come back before we close to finalize everything that would be fine. It will take me a minute to go through all these and check them in." She smiles sweetly at us.

"Okay we were looking to obtain some vehicles. Know of any place around here?" I asked.

"Oh yes!" She perks up, "If you go down the way bout 2 blocks down and 3 blocks to the right there's a lot there. New and Used cars all pretty fantastic."

"Thank you ma'am and what time do you close?"

"7pm dear I will see y'all then"

We nod and turn towards the doors. We wave at Mr. Lightwood on our way out and he smiles and waves back from his desk going over our papers again making sure everything is in order.

We get outside and see Mr. Garroway pulling up. We looked at one another curiously before we hear the door open behind us and look over our shoulders.

"I took the liberty in calling you both a cab. Seeing as even though we're small you might get lost. You're welcome see you all tonight." Mr. Lightwood explains cheerfully. We nod our thanks and proceed to the cab where Luke jumps out and opens the door for Seraphina.

She smiles at him. "Why thank you good sir and hello again."

"Hello Miss and you're very welcome and hello sir." He smiles at both of us and closes the door after Jonathan gets in and hops over to the driver side.

"So where y'all off to now?"

"We would like to purchase some vehicles do you know of a place?" Jonathan asks.

"Oh sure Wayland's Auto! A fine place all cars are really taken good care of." He says excitedly and starts the car and takes off. It was a short ride not really time to have small talk. We passed by some houses and businesses but I didn't really look at them because I'm sure that we will be visiting the businesses later on today.

* * *

**Seraphina's POV**

I let my brother speak to Mr. Garroway. I was observing the buildings as we passed by. I wondered if his wife is as lovely as him and he said she worked for the library and that seemed like a very peaceful job. But right now I need to focus on fitting in before I try to obtain this "job" they speak of. Each store is unique and colorful and older looking. I itched to sketch it all. To paint the colors and the people. Everyone seemed so nice and... happy?

As we passed a café a group of kids walked out. 4 boys and 3 girls. I could tell 2were siblings because they looked alike. Black hair and blue eyes. I wonder if that's her children. The Boy, Alec, was holding hands with a very eccentric Asian boy who was colorful and fashionable. The girl was holding hands with a nerdy boy who had curly brown hair and glasses. There was another Asian girl who was holding hands with another girl and I smiled at that. They were all so happy and carefree and I envied them a little on how easy their lives were. Before I could stop it my power flared out a little and my brother grabbed my hand and pulled hard telepathically at my power to reign it in. I looked at him and apologized my eyes filled with sorrow and fright. Luke carried on like nothing happened or maybe he didn't feel anything.

I looked back at the group of kids who had stopped at the tables and looked slightly confused. One must have cracked a joke then because they all started laughing and took off down the road. I sighed in relief until I opened my eyes and they were locked with eyes so gold I didn't dare blink. I could see the questions in them and didn't get to really look at him because once we were out of this trance we had turned the corner and proceeded to the Auto lot.

All I could keep thinking about was...Gold...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello my lovies I am so sorry for the long wait on these chapters. My time has finally freed up and I am on a mini vacation for the next 2 weeks so bring on the chapters! muahahahahaha lol I hope this story is okay? I'm literally just thinking it up as I go... nervous laugh... anyhoo on to chapter 5 of Darkness Within! Also I don't own the characters just the story.**_

* * *

**Seraphina's POV**

**WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SERAPHINA MORGENSTERN! I understand that we don't know our powers or how strong they are but you mustn't lose control like that again. Who knows who you could have hurt or affected. Or for fucks sakes could have drawn here! **

**I know brother I apologize I don't know what that was but I will do better at controlling it. **

**You better for our own good.**

"Okay kids we're here." Luke exclaimed pulling the cab over and shutting the engine off. He jumped out the car and opened the door for me. I smiled my gratitude and waiting patiently for Jonathan on the sidewalk.

"Thank you for the ride. I just realized how are we to pay you?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh we send a bill at the end of the month for the amount of times you've used our service to your house. Since y'all are knew and its the middle of the month this month is free for you guys. Plus you don't use me for long trips anyways so there's really no loss there." He smiled at us.

"How much is your fare?" I asked.

"It's $1.50 a minute miss. But for the less fortunate it could be .50 cents or $1." He said with pride.

I dug into my purse and pulled out 5 coins, "Here. As a tip then and to help those who don't have anything." His eyes grew large as he stared at the coins. I looked at him confused and started to wonder if I did something wrong. I held my hand out for another minute before I spoke again.

"Um Mr. Garroway is something wrong with the coin?"

"Oh oh no dear I-I-it its just that that is too much. That's way more then what everyone's fare would be for 5 months."

"Please take it. You seem like one who doesn't know greed and would know how to use it. Your heart rings pure and it would please me if you accepted my gift to you." I say softly and kindly with a smile. He looked at my hand and back to me then back to my hand before slowly reaching his hand out and accepting my gift. My brother was quiet during this whole exchange just watching from the side.

"Thank you miss Fray. Thank you" He said with a wobbly smile and tears in his eyes. I think I lifted a weight off his shoulders and I feel happy to be able to do good for someone.

"Take your wife out and surprise her. She's a very lucky lady to have you." I smiled and with that we waved and walked towards the lot.

"You know you just gave him thousands of dollars right?"

"Oh did I? No wonder he acted as if I was some heaven sent angel." I giggled "He deserves it though truly. I know his heart hasn't been touched by greed. He's a good one."

"Okay. You know best."

I couldn't stop thinking about the golden eyes. Why didn't I look at him completely though. Stupid stupid stupid Seraphina. How am I supposed to find out who the person was. My magic felt different during that trance. More soothing? Is the only thing I could come up with. What does that mean. Do my rubies not work anymore?

"Well Hello children what brings you in today?" A stocky man came out of the building in slacks and a button up. He seemed very put together. Blonde hair combed back and surprisingly has tattoos from his hands leading up to under his sleeves where they were rolled up at his elbows. His eyes a striking blue and a smile that seemed contagious. I sense a theme to this town... so many smiles...

"Hello I'm Jonathan and this is Clarissa we are in need to purchase a 2 vehicles today."

"Well you came to the right place names Michael Wayland. What do you have in mind? mini cooper, lexus, jeep, truck, small, medium, large?"

Jonathan instantly rattles off about some car and by the reaction on Mr. Wayland's face it seems to be a good one. I however do not know what kind I would like because before this life I have never seen one before! I turn away from the boys and start walking towards the vehicles on the lot. I skip the smaller cars because lets face it I am tiny as fuck and need to be off the ground! Row after row of yes beautiful cars but just not quite me. Jonathan apparently already found his and declared it as sold. I was on the last row and still didn't find one I liked enough to call mine.

"Anything Sister?" he asked as he walked up with Mr. Wayland.

"There's these cars over here that all the other girls have bee-"

"No Brother none of these please me. I find them lacking something just quite not sure what though." I say coolly as I stare Mr. Wayland down. How dare he assume I would want something all these other little girls would want.

"ahem.. well then I get new shipments in every month if you would like to.. uh.. wait until then?" Mr. Wayland asked nervously. He most likely just didn't want to lose our sales.

I nodded in agreement and we all walked into the building. It was big and the front made of pure glass and apparently held cars inside to. I look around curiously wondering how they got them in.

"The Windows aren't just windows. They are giant doors for the cars to move in and out." Mr. Wayland stated noticing my confusion. I nodded my acknowledgment towards him and walked away. He and Jonathan went to a nearby desk to discuss what ever it was they needed. I went to look at all the other vehicles to see if I missed anything but sadly no these were just... plain? basic? As I turned to walk back I noticed a separate room and walked towards it. As soon as I walked into this room I stopped in my tracks. Here is my car. I could feel it. I quickly walked back over to where they sat. Jonathan looked at me all weird but I didn't care.

* * *

_**A/N: THE PRICES ARE INCORRECT I KNOW. I BUMPED THEM UP TO SHOW THAT THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT MONEY AND WANT THESE REALLY FANCY CARS. SO PLEASE DON'T COME AFTER ME WHEN YOU SEE THE PRICES. THANK YOU!**_

* * *

"The one in the room by itself. I want that one. The Mercedes-Benz AMG G 63."

Mr. Wayland's eyes grew and said, "That's a 250,000 dollar car miss are you sure?"

"Yes positive although I want to add some things to it. Cost doesn't matter."

He smiled really big and said he would discuss with me about it right after Jonathan. I looked down to see what he had purchased. Audi R8? From the looks of the photos it looks small. Funny we chose opposites.

"Okay so with the colors and bullet proof glass, tinting and fabrics and taxes your total cost comes out to be $400,000."

Jonathan just shrugged and signed the papers, "Combined both of ours and then we will pay."

He nodded and pulled up the paperwork for mine.

"I want the bulletproof glass for her and the tint." He nodded towards Jonathan in acknowledgment.

I chimed in with, "I want it matted black outside and burgundy and black on the inside. The seats and everything else may stay the same."

He nodded in agreement to mine and Jonathan's wishes. He had me sign a bunch of papers and told me the do's and don'ts to my car. I nodded to the information not needing to requestion anything since he was very thorough with it. After everything was finalized and adding the weather protections to the cars he finally had a total.

"Okay Miss so with everything included yours comes out to 420,000 dollars. Would y'all like to add Warranties to your vehicles? I have the standard 3 years on the vehicles but you could get more." he asked nervously.

"I think making them 10 years each will suffice for now." Johnathan explained. while pulling out his brief case he kept from the bank and I did as well with mine.

Mr. Wayland looked at us curiously and added on the prices of the warranties. He says so quietly, "Okay so in total for both cars and 10 year warranties the price comes out to $1,000,000."

We just looked at him and shrugged and I took 45 coins out of my brief case and handed it over and Jonathan didn't take any from his and handed his over as well. Mr. Wayland's eyes again grew so large just like Mrs. Lightwood I was afraid we were doing things wrong.

"Y-y-you mean to pay it all in full t-t-today?" He stuttered as he stared at us curiously and bewildered. "How do kids have this kind of money?"

"From where we're from they still use gold coins. Now if we're done here we must be going. Mrs. Lightwood is to be expecting us soon and we still have other shopping to do." I said to him. He's starting to irritate me with his tones and smugness. Like he bested us in someway. No one bests us.

We finish everything and wave goodbye. He promises to have the vehicles ready and delivered to our place in 2 weeks. We leave the lot to see Mr. Garroway waiting for us.

"Hi kids sorry if this seems weird I just figured you'd need me still so I stuck around."

"It's perfect Mr. Garroway thank you. Would you mind staying with us for the rest of the day? We'll treat you to lunch" I said to him. He smiled and agreed to be our tour guide and take us shopping and to this bistro he loves. After another couple of hours shopping for food, clothes, furniture, and other household items we finally made it back to the Bank at 6:30pm. Mrs. and Mr. Lightwood greeted us and Mrs. Lightwood handed us these little pieces of plastic saying that it was our money, She called it a credit card and that our limit was high in the thousands but that she took the liberty to setting us a thing called autopay to help establish a line credit? No credit line? Something kids need to think about she said. I shrugged and Jonathan thanked her. We bid them both goodnight and returned to Luke and headed home.

He helped us unload the Cab and bid us goodnight as well. I tipped him a few more coins and he laughed and teared up again. I have strong feelings for this man and his wife. Not romantically more like family. He waved as he left and I walked back in to the house to find everything put away. I looked at Jonathan and he just snapped his fingers for the last bag and it was instantly put away neatly in the cupboard.

I yawned and headed to my room when Jonathan started speaking.

"Luke will be here to take us to this school since our vehicles will not be here for another 2 weeks. You need to be up and ready by 7am. School starts at 7:30am."

"Yes brother goodnight."

"Goodnight sister sleep well"

I get ready for bed and the last thing I think about is Golden eyes. Will they be at this school?

* * *

_**A/N sorry guys if you found this chapter boring. I know there wasn't a lot of excitement but I needed this as a transition from their "running for my life" life to this "trying to be a boring human" life. I promise to make the other chapters more lively and less snoozy. love y'all mwah**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N HEY GUYS HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. THIS IS WHERE IT WON'T BE SLOW AND SNOOZY. OTHER CHARACTERS WILL COME IN TO PLAY AND EVENTUALLY SERAPHINA AKA CLARISSA WILL GO TO THE LIBRARY_ _AND I APOLOGIZE INADVANCE IF I CONFUSE Y'ALL WITH SWITCHING BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN NAMES._ I JUST REALLY LOVE BOTH HER NAMES**. **_I'M SORRY FOR THE INACCURACY FOR THE MONEY BUT THIS IS A STORY AND NOTHING IS TRUE. I'M JUST TRYING TO BE MORE DETAILED AND I MAY HAVE DRAGGED IT OUT TO MUCH IN THAT LAST ONE. OKAY ANYHOO HERE WE GOOOOOOO... MWAH._**

* * *

**Seraphina's POV **

_** Seraphina it's time to wake up. **_

_**Ugh what time is it Brother.**_

_**It's 6am. Punctuality is key and I will not have us late. ESPECIALLY on our first day. We must arrive early and scope out the land. We must observe the people and see the do's and don'ts to this "School".**_

_**Very well Brother Dearest**_

And with that comment he sent a smack telepathically and I slapped him back hard. I could hear his yelp from the kitchen and begin grumbling to himself. I began to chuckle and head to the shower to get ready for this "School". As I'm showering I try to imagine what this school situation would be like. Will the students stare? Would they be rude? Do they have proper manners? Will Jonathan and my powers be okay? Will I have more outbursts? I assume the worst but what if it actually goes fine. I shake myself from the worry and step out the shower. I wrap my hair in a towel and dry myself with another. I moisturize my body and face and proceed to me room to change. I need the perfect outfit. Jonathan would not allow anything else. I shuffle through my closet. Ugh not a damn thing! Finally in the back I see a form fitting black blazer. PERFECT! I quickly find my black stretchy business like skinny pants. Perfect now for a... I stop mid-thought as my eyes catch a gold top. It's a spaghetti strap form fitted blouse that's gold with a golden slightly sparkly mesh over it. I choose that one and black ankle boots with a 3 inch heel cuz I'm fuckin short and need the inches. I don't remember buying it yesterday but I was distracted by those golden eyes. I just can't get them out of my head. It may seem cheesy or stupid but if this is as close as I can get then so be it. I quickly change and put my rubies on as well, earrings, necklace, bracelets, and rings. I might be over doing it with the rubies but I might need more help controlling my powers while there. I go back to the bathroom and start on my hair. I unravel it from the towel and put some product in it to keep it from frizzing. I then use a diffuser for my curls. After 30 minutes My curls are wild yet tamed but perfect. My hair is a lighter orangey red and the more I stare at it I get an idea...

Gold highlights appear and I darken the orangey red just slightly to see the gold. There perfect. I quickly brush on mascara and darken my eyebrows slightly and throw some gloss on. I kiss towards the mirror after my final look over and deem myself acceptable. I walk out to the kitchen to see Jonathan sitting at the table. Seems he went with the same type of look. He's wearing a dark grey button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black slim fitted slacks. He left out the tie though and has black dress shoes on. I see he's taking the same precaution with the jewelry as I am. I see he is wearing all of his Onyx stones. Earrings, necklace, wrist watch, and rings.

"No jacket for you dear Brother?"

"No Sister, I find my body temperature to be high lately. But I will continue to dress professionally and powerful because that is what we are. Now Sister we must talk before Luke arrives so please find something to eat and come sit down." I nod and grab a small precut bowl of fruit from the fridge and a yogurt. I come back to the table and sit down. I wait for him to put his thoughts together and just begin eating.

"As you know we must blend in as possible but still stay true to ourselves. I doubt any of the other kids our age dress like us so we might stand out and most likely will have a lot of attention so we must remain calm and ignore them. We aren't here to make friends or family. We are here to keep ourselves alive. You mustn't let anyone know who you are. You must keep up the appearance as Clarissa Fray and I Jonathan Fray. Our parents died and I took custody of you. We moved here to better our future and to not be reminded of our past life. This is the closet I can make the story to the truth as possible since I know you don't like to lie but with our lives at stake you must."

"Of course Brother. I know when a lie is necessary and when it is not. My power allows for that much on the subject. I know the severity of this new life and how much our secret must be kept to ourselves. But as far as not making friends Jonathan. I think that will make us that much easier to find. We need that to remain hidden. That is how we blend. As far as clothes? I am sure it can be adjusted once we see how our environment is like."

Jonathan sat there and thought over what I said. After a few minutes he finally relented and agreed. He turned his head to the front door and I assumed Mr. Garroway was here. I glanced at the clock on the stove, 7 am exactly.

"Ah right on the dot. I like this man even more." I said. Jonathan raised an eyebrow at me but I shrugged him off and grabbed my large purse. Black leather with gold zippers and chains. It was stylish enough to go with my outfit and serve as a... what did that man at the store call it? pack pack? no backpack yes. It had the minimum in it. Pens, highlighters, sticky notes and tabs, a few notebooks and a ruler. I guess the scholars.. no teachers... will provide a list of what will be needed.

"Come. We'll be late." He said. I nodded and we proceeded out the door to a smiling Luke ready to take us to school.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

"JACE WAKE THE FUCK UP ITS 7AM AND WE NEED TO LEAVE IN 20 MINUTES! DON'T THINK I WON'T LEAVE YOU HERE AND MAKE YOU WALK ON THE FIRST DAY!"

I groaned and threw my pillow at the door. I could hear Izzy huff then walk away. I rolled over and groaned long and loud again. I know if I don't get up she will leave me as she's done before.

**_Don't worry Jace I'll make sure she doesn't leave you behind._**

**_Thank you Alec I'll be down soon. Grab me breakfast yeah?_**

**_Will do. _**

I thank my parabatai and get up to shower. I had a dream about emerald eyes so deep that I felt I could stay there forever. Who did they belong to? I wish I got out of the trance sooner to see her whole face. I shake myself out of my thoughts again and rush to get ready for school. Izzy will leave me and I so don't feel like walking today. I get out the shower and shake my hair to get the water out. I throw on some black jeans and a white t-shirt. I find my black vans and leather jacket and grab my bag and shades and run downstairs to the car. Alec and Izzy are already there getting in. I jump into the back and Izzy looks me over and nods her approval and we take off to grab the others.

We make it to Aline and Helen's place and Izzy honks the horn. I glare at her because damn lady people are sleeping! She just shrugs and adjusts her outfit. She's wearing knee high brown heeled boots (no fuckin surprise there, God damn death traps). Tight dark blue washed jeans and an off the shoulder white laced blouse. I give her a weird look but quickly look away before she sees. Women and their damn fashion I will never understand. I see Aline walk out first. She's wearing a black flowy top with huge flowy sleeves and blue jeans and her cowgirl boots. Then comes Helen. Black t-shirt like my white one, dark blue jeans, and vans. This is why she's my favorite out of the girls. She's not girly but not completely tomboy either since she still does her hair and makeup. Alec is wearing black vans, black almost slacks looking like pants and a dark blue button up. I shake my head at him. Always the more professional looking one. The girls finally get in and we turn back around and go to school to meet up with Simon since he lives a block over from the school. Lucky bastard... gets to sleep in late...

I go back to thinking about the emerald eyes.. Will she be there? Will I ever find her? Who is she.

"So y'all heard about the new kids this year?"

I sit up straighter and look at Aline, "What new kids?"

"I don't know. I just know it's the talk of the town right now. 2 new kids very rich and spent a shit load of money in the few days they've been in already. Seems like they're around our age. No ones seen any parents around but again that's not the strangest thing here." As she finished saying this her eyes flashed wolf like before going to normal.

"Ya ya you, Jordan, Mia, and Bat are all oh so cool being wolves." I said sarcastically.

"Shapeshifters dumbass but yes wolves are easier to shift into."

"Whatever. What do they look like?"

"That's the thing" Izzy chimed in, "Everyone reported something different. One said the girl had burgundy hair with pale ass skin, others said it was orange/red with fair skin but with green eyes. The boy seems to have black hair and brown eyes. but Another said he had black hair and green eyes."

"They shifters? Warlocks?" I asked.

"Mom said she didn't get a read off them when they were at the bank. The only odd thing about them is just how they act and talk. Very proper." Alec said.

I didn't get to ask the names of these new kids because we reached school by now. Izzy spotted Simon and went to park the car next to him. We got out and greeted him once we got to the sidewalk. He was wearing one of his dorky gamer tees and old washed out jeans and sneakers. I snorted at his outfit, Izzy tsked me and gave him a kiss. I pretended to throw up until I looked around and spotted someone who quite literally will make me barf. I jumped into the middle of the group and tried to hide.

"Jace what are you doing?" Alec asked.

"HELLO MY DARLINGS HOW ARE WE TODAY? OH GIRLS LOVE LOVE LOVE THE OUTFITS!" Magnus yelled. He came up by Izzy as he inspected everyone's outfits. "Jace what on - "

"SHHHHHH DON'T SAY MY NAME SO LOU-"

"JACEY! OH MY GOSH BABE I MISSSSSSSSSEDED YOUUUUUU!"

The whole group groaned and stepped away from the girl who walked up with her 2 groupies.

"Oh hey Kaelie How goes it." I said politely. Cuz you know manners and shit. I nod towards Seelie Queen and Camille. They smile back but quickly looked away before Kaelie could see.

"Baby why didn't you call me? 3 months is a long time."

"Look Kaelie I thought I made it clear last year. I. Broke. Up. With. You." I said slowly and not so stupidly so she'd get it. Her face began to turn red and she looked mad. Right when she was bout to start screaming a cab pulled up to the school. No one noticed but me since they were staring at Kaelie literally screaming in my face about how it's not true, we're meant to be yada yada. I look over her shoulder at the cab wondering who took one here. A tall man came out looking way to professional to be a student maybe new teacher? I watched him adjust his outfit and smoothing out the wrinkles when he cringed and walked over to the door by the sidewalk. He opened it and held his hand out. A small slender hand came out and grabbed it. He pulled this small lady out who was dressed almost like him. She had those small boot things one and black slacks as well. She wore a blazer and a gold shirt that matched my eyes. What the fuck that's my color lady! Then I saw her hair... slightly dark orangey/red with gold highlight? what the fuck again lady... but then she looked my way because this infuriating girl in front of me was still screaming at me.. but her eyes... holy. fuckin. shit.

_Emerald eyes..._

* * *

**Seraphina's POV**

We get to this place called School. Luke pulls the cab to the sidewalk and Jonathan gets out first.

"Let us see how long it takes my dear Brother to remember his manners and open my door shall we?" I say to Luke whose shoulders are shaking from laughter. After a few minutes I slap Jonathan hard through our bond. I see him wince and rushed to my door.

"I'm sorry Sister I was fixing my clothes."

"mmmm" was all I replied with. He held his hand out to me and I accepted it and turned to Luke. "Thank you for the ride. See you after this School?" He raised an eyebrow at my words but agreed with a warm smile and laughter in his eyes. I smiled back genuinely and stepped out the cabbie. The second I get out I hear this wretched screaming. I look over to this god awful voice. Some dyed blonde wanna be Barbie girl seems to be screaming at someone about not breaking up? Whatever that means.

"Jonathan what does it mean to break up?"

"It means Clarissa they were partners but he ended it because he found her lacking. But she doesn't seem to agree or respect his wishes." He said amusingly.

I looked from the girl to see who it was she was in disagreement with.

Emerald locked with Gold.

_ Gold..._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N HI Y'ALL SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT MY COMPUTER FREAKING CRASHED ON ME AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE THIS SITE ON MY PHONE. ANYHOOOOOOO...OMG THEY FOUND EACH OTHER! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN? WILL THEY MEET? WILL HER POWERS FREAK OUT AGAIN? WHO KNOWS WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN. HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WAS LESS BORING AND I HAVENT LOST ANYONE YET... I'M TRYING TO BE MORE FUN WITH MY WRITING. ANYWAYS LOVE Y'ALL BYEEEEEE**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

**_Its her.. the one with the emerald eyes.. I found her.. _**

I don't know what to feel. So many emotions are flowing through me right now. I just stare at her. She and the man next to her there's something old fashioned about them. The way they dress and carry themselves. I blinked and it seemed to cut the bond between us because I see her slightly shake herself and turn to the man next to her. He looks above her and stares at the situation I am in. He raises a brow towards us and chuckles and holds his arm out for her and they walk away like nothing.

Kaelie's incessant screeching continues and it starts to get on my nerves. My anger gets the best of my and I grabbed her by the top of her arm and shove her close. Her eyes are wide and her lips wobbly but fuckin hell at least she stopped with the chatter.

"Listen to me and listen well little girl.. We. Are. Over. I. Broke. Up. With. You. No amount of this bullshit childish tantrum ass self will change that. You don't like it? Tough. It's life people break up and they go their separate ways. I am so fuckin tired of the drama and you needing all the attention for yourself. Now I apologize for how I am behaving and for putting a hand on you like this but please fix your makeup its smudged around your eyes and leave me and my family alone. Be a big girl Kaelie and accept it."

I only feel slightly bad for allowing my anger to get the best of me but I don't feel bad for giving her the brutally honest truth. It's what I do no one can say otherwise. I don't like dishonestly, secretiveness, rudeness, or suspicious like. Kaelie seems to have calmed down but I worry I just made things worse. The gang is unusually silent off to the side just staring. I look back to the girl in front of me and she has a... smile?

"Okay Jace... I'll give you your space. You'll regret this that much I can assure you love."

And with that she turns quickly and struts off with her bunnies following her with confused and wary looks. I just heave a huge sigh and walks back to the group.

"Yo man what was that about?" Jordan asks. I didn't see him or the other arrive. "Kind of harsh there for a minute don't you think?"

The others seem to be thinking the same thing and now I am the bad guy and it pisses me off.

"Seriously guys? Harsh? She excessively texted, called, snapped, and PM'd me on all social medias that I am on FOR 3 FUCKIN MONTHS. So no I don't think I was harsh. I think that I finally just had enough of her bratty bullshit that she needed a good dose of reality. I mean come on she's 17 she needs to grow the fuck up about these things." I snapped at them all.

"Jace brother are you okay? You're darker then usual and this attitude and personality is not like you? What happened and don't give me that its all Kaelie's fault. I am your parabati I'm sensing something off about you." Alec says concerning.

"You remind me of Bat when he went all postal when he mated with me but I hadn't acknowledged the bond yet. But of course that doesn't work the same way for you hunters right?" Amatis stated.

"Well actually not necessarily. You see with the angel blood in us we also have heightened animalistic traits to us as well. A side effect to being what we are. When I met Magnus I felt myself start to change but it wasn't drastic all I knew was that he is mine and I had to do something to obtain him. But Of course I denied what was happening at first but the more I ignored the feeling I guess you could say the stronger it became until I caved and did something about it." Alec said quietly his face blushing so much his face no longer showing any white skin. Magnus chuckled and grabbed his face and smooched his cheek. Of course causing Alec to get redder. Everyone laughs but I stare hard and confused at my shoes. Mate? Nah that's not the reason I'm just tired that's all I didn't sleep much last night. Ya that's it.

The first bell rings signaling we have 10 minutes till class starts and none of us had retrieved our schedules. We all look at each other with a panic look and run to the office. Well Sophomore year has started swimmingly.

* * *

**Seraphina's POV**

It's when gold eyes blinks that I feel myself be released from the trance I was trapped in. I shake myself slightly. I am confused with what happened and don't have time to sit and ponder about the meaning behind it. I turn to Jonathan and he looks at me questioningly. I disregard his silent questions and straighten my appearance. Jonathan raises his head to look at the commotion going on and chuckles at the absurdity that is happening.

"Seems to me Sister that the poor creature doesn't handle rejection very well."

I give him a sharp look which he seems to have the decency to look shameful for his words and state, "Now Brother twattling is for the elder ladies not for proper beings as ourselves. Now if you do not mind I feel making it to the headmistress for our introductions is more important than being busy bodies do you not agree?"

"I am not twattling Sister and its called a Principle here not Headmistress but yes I concur. Shall we?" He asks holding his arm out. I place my hand in the crook of his elbow and we proceed towards the entrance to the school. I do not dare look towards my right. I vow to myself here and now I will not let this man interfere with my standing here in Crested Butte.

Children around us stare and I can feel my powers start to heighten. I do not like the attention that's on us. Jonathan doesn't seem to mind but I can tell he's slightly tensed. Murmurs are going around trying to figure us out. I raise my eyebrows to a few I overhear.

"Dear Brother are you hearing the tittle-tattle regarding us? Together? My oh my aren't they ridiculous. Can they not see that we are related? Such bores." I state disgusted that anyone would think we were intimate.

"Now Sister remember we no longer look alike. Plus apparently that seems to be the young societies first thoughts towards two newcomers who stay together. At least that is what I have learned from my readings." He replied.

We enter the building and follow the signs that lead us to the Attendance. Whatever that may mean. I look around the building. It reminds me some of our old castle we stayed in back in Russia with Him except smaller. It has the antique look to it but well loved and open. We arrive to the office and I find it odd that the only doors I have seen so far was the entrance ones. Before I can question it an Elderly lady walked out of a room and towards us with a smile on her face. She was taller and plush. She dressed professionally and seemed like the type who did not allow others to take her control. I liked her instantly and I can tell Jonathan does as well.

"Hello I am Madame Dorthea you must be Jonathan and Clarissa Fray. Welcome to The Institute here are your packets with your schedules and everything you will need to purchase by next week. if I could have you both come this way to sign some paperwork then we will discuss more about the school and yourselves." She said warmly.

We walked over to a small round table with a couple chairs. Jonathan pulled out Madame Dorthea's chair for her to sit. She seemed surprised by this but accepted the gesture and sat down. Then Jonathan came to my chair and did the same with me before sitting next to me. She examined us during this exchange before smiling.

"How very proper of you Jonathan thank you. It's not often we witness such mannerism being preformed nowadays."

"It was how we were raised and how we will continue to act as our days continue. It is a shame that children nowadays do not behave in such a manner." I state for Jonathan. Jonathan nods in agreement with my words.

"How unusual the way you both speak as well but not unwelcomed. To be perfectly honest its a breath of fresh air compared to the language used around these halls." She chuckles, "Now in your packets are some -" A bell rings startling Jonathan and I. We look around trying to find the source of the noise. Madame Dorthea chuckles again.

"That is the 10 minute warning bell for the students to understand they don't have much time to find their classes and a seat before lessons start. There's paperwork in your packets that I need you both to read over and sign. You both can do that throughout the day and return them once school is over. Now as for your classes -" Again she was interrupted but this time but a large group of children.

"Ah seems we have some stragglers. You lot here for your packets as well I assume?" She states with a stern look. The group looks bashful and nods their heads in unison. She sighs and gets up shooting us an apologetic looks and walks behind the counter.

She starts pulling out packets and saying each of their names to retrieve their packets, "Bartholomew, Mia, Amatis, Jordan, Isabelle, Simon, Helen, Aline, Alexander, Mangus..." Each one walks up to the counter and retrieves their packet and waits for the others to be finished. Jonathan and I are quiet to the side.

**_These are the ones who were outside dealing with that little girl who was screaming dear Sister. I wonder what has become of her and that-_**

I tune him out because I do not know what he is talking about but I know what they are... they are Others like we are... Werewolves, Hunters, Vampires, Warlocks...

_**Brother they are Others like us. **_

_**Hmm so it seems, but to them we are mere humans. It doesn't seem they are regarding us as Others. Which for now is good. **_

_**Wait... you said they were outside...**_

_**Yes they were the group standing to the side of that little girl verbally assaulting that -**_

Before he can finish his sentence my view is filled with gold. It's him... the boy with the golden eyes. He hasn't seen me yet which is a good thing. I don't want him near me. My powers seem to have calmed though strange. I do not feel anxious at all.. I ponder about what is happening to my powers. What's causing them to shift like this.

"Ah Jace how nice of you to show up. Here is your packet. I trust it will be completed and turned in _today_." Madame Dorthea says sternly.

_Jace.. Golden eyes name is Jace._

My powers flare a little but not much to be noticed by anyone except Jonathan who gives me a strange look. I shrug not knowing or having an answer for him. These occurrences are new to me therefore I haven't the slightest idea on how to control them.

"Sorry Madame Dorthea I was held against my will by that treacherous monster of a man outside the doors. He said my good looks and wit weren't allowed in because he feared the other students will become jealous." He answered with a smirk.

"What a delusional idiot this one is."

Everyone turned and gave us quizzical looks. I blush hard. Shit I said that out loud. I meant to think the words! Stupid Seraphina.

"You" Jace says quietly. But before he says anything else Madame Dorthea claps her hands.

"Everyone these are our new students. Would you like to introduce yourselves?" She asks politely.

Jonathan and I stand and face them. Jonathan stays silent and allows me to introduce ourselves to this group.

"Good morning everyone. I am Clarissa Fray and this here is my brother Jonathan Fray. We are pleased to make your acquaintance. The Headmistress was just going over these packets with us before you all stumbled in like a herd of wild animals." Everyone gave us weird and confused looks except for the Headmistress. Who looked like she was trying to stay professional instead of laughing at everyone.

The boy with the black hair and crystal blue eyes stepped forward with the colorful yet fashionable Asian one, "Hello I am Alexander Lightwood and this is my boyfriend Magnus Bane. We are pleased to meet you both."

Everyone else said hello but from afar which we didn't mind at all. I tried very hard not to look at Jace during this whole encounter but luck didn't seem to find me appeasing today.

"Jace.." he squawked out. I looked over to him the same time everyone looked at him strangely. He seem to shake himself from his disposition and tried again, "My name is Jace. It's nice to meet you." He walked up and held out his hand. I stared at him for a minute not understanding what he wanted. Jonathan sent an image to me of what a handshake was. I felt my face redden and looked at Jace again. I slowly and cautiously placed my hand in his. Our eyes locked at the same time our skins touched and at that moment a zapping feeling formed around us and we glowed.

Both of us were unaware of what was happening. For us, it was just ourselves in this room. Everyone seemed to be blocked out and I didn't even feel Jonathan anymore.

"Hello... Jace..." I say tentatively.

"Clarissa..." He whispered.

Then all of a sudden I feel hands around me and I am no longer in the bubble with Jace. I blink a few times and look at my surroundings confused. I see that Jonathan has me in his arms and glaring at Jace with so much hate I don't understand why.

"Jace buddy you okay?" One of the boys asks. He seems to be just as confused as I am.

Madame Dorthea clears her throat and gets all of our attention. I try to school my features back to normal but jonathan's anger isn't helping me at all, "I think its time for all of you to head to your first class don't you think?" Everyone took about 10 more seconds to process what happened before they start to file out.

"Clarissa and Jonathan may you stay a minute. We have some things to discuss." Madame Dorthea states coolly. We look at each other then nod and go to sit down. I look back at Jace confused as he stares at me the same before leaving the room with his group.

"Now would you like to explain to me just _what_ you two are?" She asks calmly but sternly. Jonathan looks at me and I try not to show my growing nervousness.

_**What do we do Brother.**_

_**That I do not have an answer for Sister. **_

_**Seems to me Brother we are in a grave situation...**_

"Well Children?" she inquires impatiently.

"My name is Jonathan Morgenstern and this here is Seraphina Morgenstern." I look at him incredulously. Why would he tell her our true names! What the hell is he thinking! "We ran from our capture 9 months ago in Russia and came here to seek sanctuary and to stay hidden from him and his lackeys in the hopes they will never find us. As to what we are? We do not know we have been experimented on since we were 3 years old. All we know is we are Other and we have no idea what it means to be like you. We were held captive and isolated for 13 years not knowing how the outside world works. It is why we are old fashioned it is how we were raised. I am entrusting you with this information not only because you are the headmistress to this institution but also because I feel you are a potential ally for if we need one when that time calls for one."

"I had my suspicions when you walked in. I felt both of your powers when you stepped in the building. It is well hidden but I am a powerful witch and nothing gets passed me. As for what just happened between you and Jace, Seraphina, it may seem you just found your mate.."

"Excuse me? My mate?!" I exclaim! With that my powers shot out and everything in the room was scattered.

"Well shit..." Jonathan whispered.

Well shit exactly Brother..

"I would try to stay apart for now until I know the situation more. Jonathan. Seraphina. I give you my word that I will keep your secret safe with me. From now on I will refer to you as Frays and Seraphina, you as Clarissa. I will do everything in my power to help you adjust to civilian life and to keep you safe. Now please gather your packets and head to class. I placed you both is the exact same classes so you won't have to be apart. Please try to not have any more episodes though. 90% of this school consists of humans and do not know about Others."

we nod in agreement and silently get up and collect out things. As we head out the door she says one last thing that sends chills down our spines, "There's also someone I think you should meet." We looked at her curiously wondering who it is we must meet. We nod in agreement and head to 1st class.

_**I guess Brother we have no choice now but to put faith in her.**_

_**Yes Sister I concur I just hope it doesn't end badly for us. **_

_**Brother?**_

_**Yes Sister?**_

_**What in the hell are we going to do about my mate?**_

_**Well Sister, speech is silver, silence is golden.**_

And with that we walk to class not knowing what the future holds for us but we even terrified will prevail upon any obstacle coming for us. For is it a matter of life or death.

* * *

**A/N Okay so I don't know what y'all think of this chapter... but I liked it... as for the weird words I wanted to show some older phrases since Jonathan and Seraphina are old fashioned so I figured old English worked but you let me know if its okay or not with the story... Also yay they met! but now what's going to happen? Am I moving to quick through the story or is it good the way it is? Is there anything y'all would like me to address or add/subtract in the next chapter? **

**Also some clarification: **

*** twattling = gossiping idly about unimportant things**

***tittle-tattle = synonym to**** gossip**

*****speech is silver, silence is golden = possible interpretation: speaking is good but saying nothing is better. discretion can be worth more than even eloquent words.

I got my phrases and words off Pinterest lol I wanted different so I went on there for help. let me know what y'all think about it all.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hello lovies! I hope that last chapter wasn't as cruddy as I felt about it. I got overly excited and felt like I rushed it to much but it's okay I know where to go and I'm back on track. I just wanted to thank you guys for baring with me during this struggling time. I love y'all and hope you're being safe! Now on to the next chapter! I do not own these characters just the story mwah**

* * *

**Madame Dorothea's POV**

My oh my what am I going to do now. These two reek of danger and fear and uncontrollable power. Jonathan doesn't seem to be dark though. His power is more light with just hints of darkness but Seraphina... Her power is dark as night. You can feel it around her. I had to control myself from flinching away from it caressing my aura. The girl doesn't seem to understand what her powers are capable of. I don't know if I alone will be able to help her. I must find a solution! Think Dorothy think! As I sat there contemplating on what solution would be best I realized one person who might be able to help. I swallowed my pride picked up the phone on my desk.

"Hello Ragnor it seems that I am in need of your assistsnce"

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I couldn't decipher the emotions running through me right now. Mate. She's my fucking mate. Happiness ran through me and I felt this need to find her and keep her with me at all times. I clutched the edge of the desk trying to keep from seeking her out. She must be terrified or confused. At least it's what I felt while holding her hand. I also sensed something else about her but couldn't quite grasp exactly what it was. By the Angel she's beautiful. Hair as red as the leaves in the fall. Eyes as green as an open field during the spring. Skin so fair and soft. She is way to good for him. He already knows she's out of his league... He must work harder to prove he is worthy of her.

"Mr. Lightwood!" The professor yelled clearly annoyed of having to repeat himself.

I jumped in my seat and shook myself from my thoughts. I felt my cheeks blush slightly. I look towards the professor curiously.

"Thank you for finally gracing us with your attention young man." He stated sarcastically, " you are needed at Madame Dorothea's office immediately. "

I quickly gathered my belongings and left his class. As I crossed the doorway all sound ceased. Perks to every doorway in this damn building for not having an actual door. Instead they're spelled to keep the noise from escaping each classroom. Mortals have no idea how it works but after living here in Crested Butte for so long you start to accept the weird as normal.

I reached Madame Dorothea's office but before I entered I gathered myself one more time. The effects from this morning are still coursing through me. I breathed in deeply a few times then entered.

"Thank you. See you soon goodbye." She ended the call and turned to me.

" We need to talk Jace. "

Well shit.

* * *

**Madame Dorothea's POV**

_EARLIER..._

_"Ragnar I need your help. "_

_ "Yes my dear?" He answered curiously. _

_ " Before I start I just want to explain I am not asking this for malicious reasons. It is to help save a young lady's life. I need to erase the memories of a group of students who witnessed something this morning. " I took a deep breath before continuing "I also need to erase the memories between two mates and suppress the bond between them for a short time. I know that messing with the bond between mates is forbidden in every law known to the supernatural BUT it is necessary in this case. The mating bond will not help in a positive way. Her powers are untamed. Too wild for her to contain and control right now and this morning I sensed it getting darker when her mate got closer. I need to do this to keep Crested Butte safe and the children." As I finish the ' Life of Death' speech I patiently waited for his response. _

_"You really threw that Life or Death speech at me huh my dear" he chuckled, "I guess that place of yours got interesting all of a sudden. If what you say is true she just be taught in how to keep her powers contained. You were right to call me. I fear you alone will not be enough to keep everyone safe. I accept your request and will give you the spell on one condition." _

_" Yes? " I asked cautiously. _

_"That you allow me to come and stay in your territory and help you with these children. As I stated before I do not think you alone will be able to contain the darkness within that child."_

_I sighed in relief. I had planned on persuading him to stay once he got here but since he offered i smiled and didn't feel alone anymore. _

_"I accept Ragnor. I am thankful for your offer. I will find you a place of your liking and you may come work here at the school alongside me as a vice principle." I chuckled at the thought of him tying to help run this school with me. _

_He chuckled as well, "i will be there within the hour. See you soon my dear Dorothea."_

_" Thank you see you soon. Goodbye"_

* * *

**STILL MADAME DOROTHEA'S POV **

_PRESENT TIME _

I had a list of all the names of the students that we needed to erase the memory of this morning from. I had all the supplies i had available on my desk and waited for Ragnor to appear. I heard Jace enter the room and looked confused at all the supplies on my desk.

"We need to talk." I started. He looked scared but straightened his shoulders and say down across from me. I studied him and tried to find a way to explain to him my plan without angering him. An angry mate was not one wanted to trifle with. I took a deep breathe and sat up straighter. "This is going to be very hard for you to hear but please let me explain everything first before you react ok?"

"What's all this for Madame Dorothea?" He questioned as he swept his hand over my desk.

"Again I will explain it all if you'll allow me to." I said sharply. I raised an eyebrow at him and waited for his answer. He studied me for a few minutes before nodding slowly.

"What I'm about to tell you is not out of maliciousness or a power move. I am doing this to save your mates and the rest of the town's life." He perked up at the mention of his mate. I can see him tense up and go into protective mode now. Good maybe he'll see reason. "I need to erase everyone's memories from this morning in my office that happened between you two. No one can know you're mates. I also would need to erase her memories and suppress the bond between you two -"

"Absolutely fucking not. " he growled at me. I raised my hand at him and raised my eyebrow.

"To help save her life. Her powers are wild and uncontrollable right now. The completion of the bond between you both will have a negative affect on her and it will cause her more harm than good. If you complete it there's no telling if any of us well be able to protect her. You could lose her."

* * *

**Jace's POV**

any warmth that i had before vanished. Ice replaced my veins and my heart hurt from the thought of losing her. I couldn't lose her i just found her for crying out loud! I say and thought about everything she said. But why not erase my memories as well?

"Why only hers why not mine as well? " I questioned.

"Because if the time comes and i need your help in protecting her i don't want to have to explain to you who she is and why and waste time."

I nodded at her reasoning but still didn't like the idea. I thought of her plan and saw one flaw in it.

"I agree to the plan but there's one thing i would like to suggest." I said the pain in my heart grew but the need to protect her over powered it. "You don't erase her brothers memories. We need him to help us when she starts to question the bond or when her powers get out of hand. And i need to be in all of their classes. " That one i wouldn't take no for an answer.

I can see her thinking it over. I waited patiently and looked around the room. It was old and well used. The furniture made from real oak and the carpet a green and purple design. Flowers upon flowers filled the room in random on the wall or sitting in parts of the bookshelves that lined the walls. Windows so big but the room stayed dimmed. Magic was a funny thing.

"I accept. I must call Jonathan in immediately." She said and called for him. A few minutes later he walked in with the same grace Clarissa has. There's something old and regal about them it's odd to witness but it's something that just fits them.

"You requested my presence Madame Dorothea?" He asked while bowing towards her.

"Yes please have a seat here next to Jace. There is something we need to discuss."

He turned towards me and the anger in his eyes could have been enough to kill me if looks could literally kill. I smiled weakly towards him but made no move to speak to him. He nodded stiffly and joined us. Once seated Madame Dorothea launched into her speech she just gave me. Jonathan sat there and listened to it all. He was so still I wood have guessed him a vampire if it wasn't for the fact that his eyes weren't red and he didn't have sharp teeth. 30 minutes later she finally finished and we waited for his thoughts. I was nervous he wouldn't agree to this. I almost started to ask when he finally spoke.

"I agree to the fact that this is our only option. Therefore i consent on my sisters behalf that you may sleet her memories and suppress the bond. I also think it wise to keep mine intact in case we run into problems in the future."

Madame Dorothea and I let out the breaths we have been holding. We chuckled at each other before getting back to business.

"Ragnor should be here soon and then we will preform the necessary spells. Now that i have consent it will go smoother. Now head back to class both of you.. You'll know when it's been completed and Jace remember don't mess this up. The bond may be suppressed but you'll both still feel something from the bond just mildly. " she warned. I nodded and Jonathan and I got up and left the room. Just as we passed through the doorway he grabbed my elbow softly to stop me. I looked at him a little frightened but composed myself quickly.

"You and I need to have a little chat." He declared.

Fuck fuck fuckity shit balls.


	9. Chapter 9

**HI MY LOVELY DEMONS! I AM SO SORRY MY COMPUTER TOOK A DUMP AND THESE THINGS AIN'T CHEAP TO REPLACE.. MY POOR BANK ACCOUNT.. ANYWAYS I'M GOING TO TRY TO FIX THIS STORY I FEEL LIKE IM TOO OUT OF CONTROL WITH IT. LMK LOVE Y'ALL MWAH!**

* * *

**JACE'S POV**

Fuck fuck fuckity shit fuck. Why does Jonathan want to speak to me. I haven't done anything... yet.. no shit wait not yet.. stupid Jace get your head together.

"What's up man?" I say trying to be cool and not sound like I'm about to shit my pants.

"You and I need to discuss the situation at hand about my sister being your mate. She doesn't need that distraction in her life at this moment. She needs to be able to live a life first. Not be chained down by some being who thinks he owns her and won't let -"

"Excuse the fuck out of me?" I growl out angrily, "What the fuck kind of man do you take me for? I. would. never. tell. her. how. to. live. her. life. For it is hers to live. I have my own and if you think for one fuckin second I would even stand in her way for whatever reason you are gravely mistaken my friend. The ONLY time I would stand in her way is if her life is in danger. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME."

"Calm down before you cause an unnecessary scene when there is no need for one. I am merely looking out for my sisters well being. There has been no one but us for the past 17 years so as you so eloquently put it the "Fuck" is excused out from you. My sister is a hard one to hide things from so after Madame Dorothea erases everyone's minds I will determine if your group is something worth being around. Now lets get back to class Ser- Clarissa is anxious." he stated so calmly with his matter of fact attitude that he turned around and started walking to class as if nothing just happened.

"Fuck that guy" I say heatedly. I need to go cool off I think practicing would help. So instead of going to class I head off to the warded practice room.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

So my Dear Sister has a mate. Interesting. Seems we are far from mortals if this is the case. He seems worthy almost but he's still rough around the edges. Not quite a proper man but it seems the entirety of this place isn't. I fight a smile from my face as I walk away from him. I know my actions have angered him quite deeply.

"Fuck that guy" Jace huffs out.

I chuckle quietly. But my amusement is quick to disappear as I feel Seraphina's anxiety raise. I quicken my pace to the classroom to be near her.

**_Breathe Seraphina all is well. We will over come this. Its nothing but another hurdle to jump. We have jumped thousands in the last years. _**

**_BrotherI am frightened. What is a mate? What does this mean for me? For you? For Him? What does one do with a mate? Am I his slave? I cannot survive that again. Jonathan I would rather -_**

**_ENOUGH! Do not finish that thought Seraphina Adele Morgenstern. Now lets just get through today and discuss this matter later at home. _**

I feel her anger now and can almost taste the power coming from her. But just as quickly as it showed the stones did their job and reeled it back in. She's going to need something stronger. I wonder if Madame Dorothea or this Ragnor fellow could help? I make it to class and sit in the seat next to my sister. The Professor didn't bat an eyelash to my intrusion. I look at the wall behind him and just see a bunch of lines and numbers.

_**They call it Algebra here. Apparently the lessons we took back there were more advanced then what they are teaching here. It seems to me Brother that we are far too Superior to these people and will need to figure out what to do as our next step. I do not understand the what a "lingo" is or what it means to "be so hungover" **_

_**It seems to be the language the children speak now a days Little Sister. Hangovers are what one experiences when consuming to much alcoholic beverages and lingo means language. Do not worry if we keep to ourselves we should be fine. **_

I see her shrug as if it means nothing to her and shooting glances at the boy who went and took a seat by his group but I know that deep down she is confused and scared of this new life. It may seem that Crested Butte has many secrets and answers.

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

As we're grouped together in the back of the class I can't help but think about what just happened. Jace has a mate? And she seemed really powerful. What is she? Who is she? I sneak glances their way and see that her brother is back. They look calm and collected. Everything about then screams authority and power. They haven't spoken one word to each other its just weird. Who doesn't talk during math class!

"Hey did you guys feel the power coming off those two?" I whispered suspiciously to the group. An uneasy feeling just keeps nagging at me since that whole encounter.

"Yes it was overwhelming and chaotic. Most likely from the girl since she was the one who Jace razzled." Aline replied softly while Helen nodded in agreement. Simon just hummed and nodded. The others just shrugged and went about their own business. Pathetic. Math is boring why bother.

"What do you think Jace will be like now that he has her? Helen asked once the professor announced that class was over but before any of us could respond a loud thud rang out and we turned to see a very red faced pissed off Kaelie.

SHIT

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOW THAT HE HAS HER? WHO IS HER?!" She screeched. We all covered our ears and just turned away from her and continued packing our things.

"Pipe down you damn Banshee. Cheese and crackers you are loud." Jordan huffs out. It's still funny that he refuses to swear. Something about manners and being a gentlewolf ya ya ya. Dork.

We all start to snicker at him and he just winks at us all.

"Do not play dumb with me Jordan Kyle! You know Damn well what I am asking!"

"Listen sugar I think you just need to get your bug girl panties on and do be your momma raised you to be. A Lady. Lady's do not screech or stomp their feet or act like crazies. People will talk hun." Helen drawls out in her best southern accent. At that point we all start barking out with laughter. Kaelie just screams and turns and walks out the door with her bunnies following her.

"You know with you dressing like that Helen and Aline the one looking like a country girl you would think she would have the accent." Simon states after we get ourselves under control.

Helen laughs again, "And do tell Simon. A country girl can't be in jeans and a tee?" Simon just goes red and starts to walk out the door. We all laugh again and follow not bothering to check on the newbies.

* * *

**Seraphina's POV**

_**Bother I do not find this life amusing. it seems so plain? I guess is the right word. It almost seems unreal to know we are safe. Its as if these people have never know danger or disrupt-**_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOW THAT HE HAS HER? WHO IS HER?!"

We both wince as our ear drums are being assaulted by that God awful voice again. We both turn to see who on earth would be screaming and its that girl from this morning. Anger starts to over come me thinking about how this is who my mate has been with. I am startled by surprise just thinking that. Since when have I ever felt this way about another? Why on earth would it bother me so. Jonathan raises an eyebrow towards the young girl and simply shakes his head. I look back over to see the group laughing hysterically as the blonde turns and runs away.

"What is so amusing Jonathan?"

"Why Little Sister wasn't just 5 minutes ago you were saying that you found this life plain? boring?" He says amusingly as he gestures for my bag. I huff at him as my response and hand him my bag. I get up and proceed to follow him to the next classroom. It seems this life will not be as plain as I had thought.

As we enter the hall something clouded my mind. I felt dizzy and sluggish.

"Jonathan.." I barely get out before I stumble against the wall.

"Seraphina!" Jonathan exclaims while catching me before the darkness takes over.


End file.
